Frankenstrike
Frankenstrike, formerly known as Benvicktor, is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Transylian from the planet Anur Transyl in the Anur System. Appearance Frankenstrike has an appearance similar to the classic depiction of Boris Karloff's version of Victor Frankenstein's monster. He has a muscular body and a human nose. In the original series, he has greenish-grey skin, a black mullet hairstyle with brown at the end, sideburns, and 2 tower-like conductor coils on his back. Frankenstrike wears black pants with lines on them, with a triangle dash in the middle, that glow green. He has stitch-like lines on his arms (right arm: half of his shoulder and left arm: halfway from his glove). He has brown gloves with his fingers showing. He has 3 black and green bolts on his chest and 1 black bolt on each side of his neck, with all bolts having a green line on them. He has white lines on his waist that connect to the prototype Omnitrix, the symbol he wears on his waist, like a belt clasp. In Ultimate Alien, Frankenstrike's skin is completely grey. His gloves are now grey and so are his tower like wire coils. His belt is now grey and a grey hexagon is where the Omnitrix symbol used to be. The bolts are now grey and now have no green line on them. The Ultimatrix symbol replaces the top bolt in the triangular shape made by the placed bolts on his chest. In Omniverse, Frankenstrike's hair is now shorter, lacking bangs and a mullet, but still has evident sideburns. His skin has several uneven seams, combining grey-brown skin with darker grey skin. He also has large pink scars across his chest and right arm. He retains the bolts on his neck, but no longer has them on his chest; instead he has one on each shoulder, elbow, and three in his back. The bolts are now bronze, and resemble a fathead screw with a green light in the crease. His belt is now green with white stripes, which have white bolts in them, and another bolt as a buckle. His turrets are now green with screws on them; and the coils are now white and feature green bulbs at the tips. His gauntlets are now green with bolts on their knuckles, his pants are now a greenish-black color, and his "boots" are now copper with three green slits in them. Frankenstrike's teeth are now yellowed and uneven, and bear out when he speaks. Frankenstrike's Omnitrix symbol is embedded in the flesh of his right pectoral, with several deep scars protruding from where it resides. Benvicktor 2.png|Frankenstrike in the Original Series Benvictor UA.PNG|Frankenstrike in Ultimate Alien Powers and Abilities Frankenstrike has two conductor coils on his back that allow him to generate and manipulate green lightning and electromagnetism. He can emit powerful lightning bolts and emit magnetism from his hands or his feet, allowing him to attach to metal structures. Frankenstrike possesses superhuman strength and durability. Frankenstrike can survive in the vacuum of space. Frankenstrike can connect himself to machines and then control them via technokinesis. Weaknesses The two generators on Frankenstrike's shoulders are the source of his electricity, which means his opponents can also absorb his electricity through them. History Original Series *Frankenstrike first appeared in Be Afraid of the Dark. Without Ben noticing, the Omnitrix sampled Dr. Vicktor's DNA when he touched it. **Frankenstrike battled Zs'Skayr in the space station until the Mummy joined in and Max destroyed the projector. Dr. Vicktor accidentally teleported himself and the Mummy into the Null Void and Frankenstrike escaped. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *In Ben 10,000 Returns, ''Frankenstrike was re-unlocked by Ben 10,000. Ben 10: Omniverse *In ''Max's Monster, **Frankenstrike was used to fight and trap Phil in the streets of Bellwood. *In Something Zombozo This Way Comes, **Frankenstrike was used to fight the Zombie Clowns and defeat the Circus Freak Trio. Appearances Ben 10 *''Be Afraid of the Dark'' (first appearance) Ben 10: Omniverse *''Max's Monster'' (first re-appearance; accidental transformation, intended alien was Feedback) * ''Something Zombozo This Way Comes'' Naming and Translations Toys *Benvicktor 4" *Frankenstrike 4"http://spring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/503262709798685845 Trivia *Frankenstrike's name is a play on the name Frankenstein and the word "strike," as in lightning strike. *According to Derrick J. Wyatt Ben probably named the transformation Frankenstrike from Benvictor when he was 11 years old.http://new.spring.me/#!/masstass/q/556924619647372786 *Frankenstrike's appearance is based on Mary Shelley's Frankenstein's Monster. *Though Dr. Vicktor was a scientific genius, hyper-intelligence is not a common trait among Transylians, and Ben does not become any smarter as Frankenstrike.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/445299935236094447 http://www.spring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/445299935236094447 *Frankenstrike replaces Gravattack in the opening intro of Omniverse's Arc 4 from Evil's Encore onwards. He also replaces Shocksquatch in the opening intro of Arc 5. References See Also */Gallery/ *Viktor (DNA Source) Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Anur System Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Original series aliens Category:Males